Sólo es un clon, sólo es un clon
by Vordigan
Summary: Lo que no vimos del capítulo "Ahora Phoebe es un clon". Esta historia de dos partes cuenta lo que tuvo que hacer Max para poder clonar a su hermana. ¿Cómo reaccionará cuando la vea por primera vez? ¿Qué tan diferente será de la Phoebe real?
1. Capítulo 1: Clonando a Phoebe

**Nota:** _Esto lo escribí luego de ver varias veces el capítulo de "Ahora Phoebe es un Clon", y como en el capítulo no dicen cuanto tiempo se tomó Max en clonar a su hermana, traté de adaptar lo que pudo haber pasado desde la primera escena hasta después del intro. A diferencia las otras historias, esta no es una traducción del inglés al español, la escribí yo. Comenten si les gusta._

* * *

"¡A veces quisiera clonarme a mi misma para hacerlo todo!" Fue lo que dijo la joven súper heroína mientras trataba desesperadamente de hornear unos brownies y hacer cálculos para su tarea, eso mientras su celular le avisaba de todos los otros pendientes que tenía para el fin de semana. Sin duda sería un día muy pesado para ella. Pero fue precisamente la expresión que escuchó de los labios de su hermana, lo que le dio a Max la asombrosa idea de tratar de hacer realidad lo que acababa de escuchar.

Esa mañana, después de que sus hermanitos le recordaron a la preocupada Phoebe que aún tenía algo más que hacer durante el día, Max parecía despreocupado ante la situación, pero después de que el aprendiz de súper villano, vio cómo su hermana dejaba caer su cabeza nerviosamente sobre el pequeño piano con el que ayudaría a Billy y a Nora en su práctica del show de talento, extrañamente quiso hacer algo por ella, pero no sin antes hacer lo que normalmente hacía en esos casos.

"Capturaré para siempre tu momento de desesperación." Le dijo Max al mismo tiempo que Phoebe levaba la cabeza, de inmediato él sacó su MePhone y le tomó una foto. Típico de Max. Rápidamente apareció la joven en la pantalla del teléfono, sentada en el sofá con una cara de confusión y su cabello alborotado.

Luego del esperado reproche que ella hizo por molestarla de esa forma, Max decidió poner manos a la obra y comenzar con su nuevo y más ambicioso proyecto hasta el día de hoy: clonar a Phoebe Thunderman, así que sin hacer mucho ruido, la dejó sola en la sala y caminó hasta su guarida utilizando las escaleras, las cuales rara vez usaba para bajar, pues siempre usaba su tobogán. En la sala, Phoebe dejó de lamentarse y continuó con su tarea, pero entonces recordó lo que acababa de pasar.

"Genial, creo que necesitaré otra calculadora. ¿Me prestas la tuya Max? ¿Max? ¿Ya te fuiste verdad?" Dijo una solitaria Phoebe mostrando una tierna y triste expresión en su rostro pero volvió a su complicada tarea, pues ahora debía hacer las operaciones manualmente.

Ya en su guarida, Max comenzó a planear su proyecto. No porque no lo hubiera hecho antes, pues ya tenía algunas ideas gracias a las charlas que tenía con el Dr. Colosso, en la que le contaba muchas de sus viejas fechorías como villano, así como varios de sus más interesantes experimentos, y uno de ellos era precisamente la clonación. Así que cuando Max se acercó a la jaula de su amigo, se puso a contarle su plan.

"Oye Colosso ¿podrías recordarme los pasos que hay que seguir para clonar seres vivos?" Dijo Max mientras se sentaba frente a su computadora, listo para tomar nota.  
"Wow ¿y quién será el pobre sujeto al que quieres convertir en tu esclavo?" Dijo el malvado conejito.  
"Pues no sería mala idea tener un lacayo que haga mis tareas, pero quería clonar porque... porque..."

De pronto Max cayó en cuenta de que no sabía exactamente por qué se embarcó en este proyecto. ¿Lo hacía para probar su habilidad inventiva? O tal vez había otra razón. ¿Acaso lo hacía porque en realidad trataba de ayudar a su hermana? aún no lo sabía con exactitud pero de pronto recordó, que hace unas semanas un viejo amigo suyo de Metroburgo llamado James Kledner, logró convertir a su abuela en un zombie, y aún después de lograr tan increíble hazaña, aún estaba en lista de espera en la Universidad de Villanos. Eso le ayudó a encontrar una rápida respuesta.

"...porque necesito dar una buena impresión en la Universidad de Villanos. Y quién sabe, tal vez logre impresionar a Dark Mayhem." Le contestó tratando de sonar entusiasmado y listo para aprender.  
"Bueno, pues manos a la obra. Toma nota Max..." El Dr. Colosso empezó a indicarle a Max las cosas que necesitaría, como muestras de ADN, un software, así como todo el proceso que debía seguir luego de construir la pequeña máquina con la que podría crear al clon. El muchacho ya lo había hecho antes en su antigua ciudad pero esta vez quería empezar desde cero.

Lo primero sería sencillo, sobre todo porque el ex-villano tuvo la idea de ofrecerse él mismo como para su primera prueba, así que solo tendría que tomar algo de su ADN y sería todo, lo demás sería un poco más difícil, pero no era nada que Max Thunderman no pudiera lograr. Después de todo, es un súper genio.

"Por suerte recuerdo todo el proceso. Pero creo que antes de tomar la muestra deberías construir la máquina de clonación y programar un software para calibrar todo desde ahí. ¿Qué dices compañero?" Le explicó. El chico asintió y en solo unos minutos ya estaba juntando algunas piezas del potenciador láser que utilizó para escribir su nombre en la luna con la visión de Nora, así como varias piezas que consiguió del microondas y otros restos de proyectos que dejó sin terminar.

"Lo _que sea con tal de poder clonar a Phoebe... ¿o era para impresionar a la Universidad de Villanos? Si eso._ " Pensó el joven súper villano. A veces Max se confundía cuando trataba de hacer algo relacionado con su hermana. Y muy en el fondo, nunca le gustó la manera en que eso lo hacía sentir.

De vuelta en la sala, la pobre Phoebe optó por dejar su tarea de cálculo para después, pues sin calculadora científica le tomaría más tiempo terminarla, y se concentró completamente en hacer los brownies. Ella sabía bien que la cocina no era lo suyo, pues cuando preparaba comida, con frecuencia le salía desabrida o se pasaba con los condimentos, cosa que era inaceptable para una chica tan perfeccionista como ella. Su único consuelo en toda esta hora, era que al menos había avanzado algo con su tarea de cálculo avanzado y ahora podía dedicarle más tiempo a su tarea casi imposible; hornear los brownies.

" _Bueno la primera vez no supe cómo hacerlo, pero después de ver este tutorial para añadir huevos a un tazón, seguro que si me sale, se ve sencillo. ¿Qué puede salir mal?_ " Pensó la chica colocando en el sofá su teléfono, en el que todavía tenía pausado el video mientras intentaba hacer lo mismo de ahí.

Phoebe tomó un huevo y trató de golpearlo varias veces contra una orilla del tazón, hasta que de pronto se quebró y sí, logró que cayera dentro del tazón pero lo hizo con todo y cascarón roto. La situación era desesperante para ella, tuvo que ir por otro tazón, más harina y más huevos para volver a hacer los pasos que vio en el video. Pensó que tal vez se perdió algún detalle importante y que por eso no le había salido. Sin embargo, la adolescente estaba tan inmersa en sus tareas que olvidó completamente que tal vez podría usar sus poderes, así que cuando preparó todo y se sentó en el sofá nuevamente, se concentró y con un ligero movimiento de sus dedos, elevó el huevo usando su telekinesis para tratar de abrir el cascarón, pero luego de unos segundos de manipular el huevo en el aire, aplicó demasiada fuerza y el huevo literalmente le explotó en la cara.

"¡Rayos!" Exclamó la futura heroína, mientras se levantaba para ir por una toalla, limpiarse y seguir intentando.

En la guarida, Max seguía trabajando arduamente en su proyecto. Le tomó poco más de una hora pero gracias a la ayuda de su peludo amigo, logró ensamblar todas las piezas que recolectó para armar la máquina de clonación, que consistía principalmente de dos bocinas de computadora modificadas con cables, piezas electrónicas y algunas luces. Todo esto con un cable USB conectado directamente a su súper computadora. Ahora se encontraba trabajando en el software que usaría para seguir todo el proceso desde cero, y con él debía configurar cada aspecto que tendría el clon a partir de la muestra de ADN.

"Ya casi termino el software, solo estoy haciendo unas cuantas pruebas antes de conectarlo a la máquina. Ojalá que no falle al ejecutarse." Dijo Max un poco contrariado ya que aún estaba tecleando códigos en su computadora."  
"¡Auch! ten Max, creo que con eso es suficiente." Exclamó adolorido el Dr. Colosso después de arrancar un poco de su pelaje y dejarlo cerca de su jaula.  
"Gracias amigo, en un minuto empezamos." Dijo Max volteando rápidamente con su amigo y después volvió a su computadora para terminar lo que estaba haciendo.

Max hizo los últimos ajustes al programa y luego de dos pruebas más, consideró que el software estaba listo. Era momento de hacer la prueba.

"Todo listo Colosso, ahora a analizar la muestra." Dijo Max antes de ponerse de pie y tomar el pelaje del conejito.

Lo colocó en el escáner biométrico y un ligero haz de luz roja cubrió la muestra, para después aparecer la imagen del peludo animal digitalizada en el monitor de su computadora y luego se desplegaron todas las características que tendría el futuro clon. Max hizo algunos ajustes a su programa y logró mostrar un mejor modelo en 3D de su "sujeto de prueba" al parecer era perfecto.

"Mira Colosso, así es como se verá tu clon." Le dijo mientras giraba su monitor para que su amigo pudiera ver la imagen.  
"Se ve excelente Max, y ¿cómo no? si tuviste un buen conejillo de indias. Jejeje. ¿Entendiste? ¡Conejillo! Jejeje." Exclamó el Dr. Colosso al notar el chiste involuntario que acababa de hacer.  
"Los villanos no ríen Colosso." Dijo el chico con una cara de frustración. "Ok la muestra ya está lista, ahora hay que preparar la máquina." Dijo mientras se ponía de pié y recogía del piso las viejas bocinas de su computadora. Una vez que tomó ambas partes, colocó una en cada orilla de su mesa, encendió el interruptor y al instante se encendieron varios leds de color azul.

La máquina ya estaba conectada a su computadora, así que solo quedaba configurar y calibrar las opciones adicionales del software, y por fin podría clonar al Dr. Colosso.

"Ten cuidado Max si no configuras bien las opciones del ADN el clon podría salir con dos traseros." Dijo Colosso.  
"Ahora ya sé porqué tuve que limpiar tanto cuando intenté clonar a mi hamster en Metroburgo. Pero descuida está listo. Ahora a clonar." Dijo entusiasmado el muchacho, preparándose para iniciar el proceso.  
"Espera Max, antes de empezar... hubo algo que nunca probé cuando aprendí a clonar, ¿podrías tomar un pedazo de mi capa para ver si también se clona algo inorgánico?" Preguntó el conejo.  
"Claro, veamos..." Dijo Max mientras se acercaba al conejo para recoger una muestra.

Entonces tomó un pequeño hilo que sobresalía de un borde de la capa morada de su amigo y lo estiró. Una vez que lo tuvo en su mano volvió al escritorio, lo escaneó en su computadora y enseguida un modelo en 3D de la capa del viejo súper villano se agregó al modelo del conejito que se mostraba en pantalla.

"Listo, parece que si funciona." Dijo Max sin poder quitar los ojos de la pantalla, pues estaba revisando todo.  
"Bueno compañero, ¡a clonar!" Exclamó el Dr. Colosso, que de pronto apareció detrás de Max y se apresuró a oprimir con su pata la tecla "Enter" y todo el proceso de clonación inició.  
"¡Colosso! ¡Yo quería oprimir el botón!" Dijo un molesto Max después ver como su amigo se le adelantó.  
"Pues ni modo" Contestó el Dr. Colosso burlonamente.

En segundos, varios rayos de color azul comenzaron a salir de ambas partes de la máquina concentrándose justo en la mitad de la mesa y conforme iban chocando y moviéndose, poco a poco iban formando al clon del conejito. Iba a ser un proceso largo, pero aún así, en unos 10 minutos la máquina ya había clonado casi la mitad del conejo. Ambos compañeros veían asombrados como su invento parecía funcionar a la perfección, incluso la capa salía exactamente igual a la que tenía el ex-villano, pese a ser material inorgánico.

Por otra parte, Phoebe aún seguía tratando de hornear los brownies y pese a que las cosas no le habían salido tan bien, la adolescente no parecía querer rendirse. Esa era una de las cosas que Phoebe evitaba hacer a toda costa. Pero después de 12 huevos desperdiciados, dos tazones volteados por accidente, y una bandeja con brownies quemados, empezó a dudar de sí misma, pero aún así seguía intentándolo, todo con tal de llevar esos pastelitos a la venta de caridad con su amiga Cherry, solo así podrían salvar así a los narvales.

" _No lo entiendo, seguí todas las instrucciones del tutorial, ¿cómo le hace ésta youtuber?._ " Pensaba Phoebe, lamentándose al no poder hornear todavía ni una sola bandeja con esos llamativos pastelitos, cuando vio el video por primera vez le pareció muy fácil, pero al estar mezclando todos los ingredientes se dio cuenta de que nada es como lo pintan en los tutoriales.

"Ojalá que estos no se me quemen." Exclamó una preocupada Phoebe mientras metía en el horno una bandeja más, esperando que esta vez sí le saliera bien la receta.

Después de eso, solo le quedaba esperar alrededor de 30 o 40 minutos en lo que se cocinaban los brownies. Y sin más que hacer por el momento, continuó haciendo su difícil tarea de cálculo, pero no sin antes programar una alarma en su celular para que le avisara 5 minutos antes, para poder sacar la bandeja del horno. No quería cometer el mismo error dos veces en un solo día.

De vuelta en la guarida, la máquina de clonación ya había terminado con el proceso de composición y ahora había dos conejos idénticos dentro de la jaula del Dr. Colosso. Sin duda, el invento de Max fue todo un éxito.

"Wow parece que estoy viendo doble." Dijo el adolescente al ver con detenimiento al clon del conejito.  
"Si, todo salió bien, sobre todo porque evitaste que saliera con dos traseros." Dijo el Dr. Colosso.  
"Y bueno, ¿crees que pueda usarse con humanos?" Preguntó Max.  
"En teoría sí, quizás requiera más electricidad que con un conejo pero, ¿qué importa? Hank paga la luz." Dijo burlonamente el Dr. Colosso, mientras el joven lo acompañó riéndose.  
"Bueno entonces hagamos algo más grande." Dijo Max mientras se ponía de pié lentamente.  
"¿Qué tienes en mente compañero?" Preguntó curioso el malvado conejito.  
"Ya verás" Le respondió Max con una maliciosa sonrisa en su rostro.

Después de eso, Max subió fuera de su guarida con la intención de buscar lo que necesitaba para intentar por fin hacer el clon de su hermana. Pasó por la sala y vio que ella aún estaba batallando con su tarea, pero no quiso molestarla y subió al segundo piso. Al caminar por el pasillo se detuvo un momento, ¿ _por qué no quise molestarla_? pensó, a él le encantaba asustarla en situaciones así, ¿por qué esa vez era diferente? Max no supo explicarlo. Finalmente se dirigió al cuarto de Phoebe y se puso a buscar entre sus cosas algo que pudiera usar como ADN. Y luego de buscar por todos lados, por fin encontró lo que buscaba, estaba justo sobre su cómoda. Max tomó un cepillo de su hermana y de ahí extrajo un largo y ondulado cabello.

Cuando sostuvo ese cabello entre sus dedos, Max recordó que hace tiempo le llamaba la atención la manera en que funcionaba la genética de los gemelos, y es que luego de ver una foto de su hermana sobre el buró al lado de su cama, vio que su cabello era prácticamente del mismo color que el de ella, y el hecho de compartir algunos de sus rasgos o tener unos ojos muy similares, a veces hacía que se pusiera un poco incómodo al verse casi reflejado en su gemela. Max nunca se lo contaría a nadie pero con frecuencia, al estar cerca de su hermana, lograba percibir un suave aroma que provenía de su cabello, casi lo percibía como un perfume, y en ese momento creyó por un segundo percibir nuevamente ese aroma, shampoo de manzana quizás. Creyó que solo era su imaginación.

De pronto reaccionó y recordó en dónde estaba, así que sin soltar el cabello de sus dedos, Max tomó una chaqueta rosa que estaba sobre una silla y salió rápidamente de ahí para ir en busca de su última muestra. Cuando llegó a las escaleras vio que su hermana seguía escribiendo muy concentrada en el sofá, así que sin hacer ruido bajó las escaleras, y desde ahí trató de usar su telekinesis cuidadosamente para tratar de conseguir algún pedazo de su ropa, sin duda la chaqueta no sería suficiente para su clon. Pero hacerlo se le dificultó mucho, ya que él no solía mover cosas tan pequeñas o delgadas como hilos, y en su intento solo logró que Phoebe sintiera cosquillas al mover la orilla de su pantalón, así que se rindió y decidió volver a su guarida, del resto de la ropa encargarse después. Bajó usando las escaleras nuevamente.

Al llegar abajo, Max se sentó frente a su computadora, acomodó su computadora para no ser sorprendido nuevamente por el conejito, y se puso a escanear el cabello de Phoebe, viendo como en su computadora aparecía un modelo 3D de su hermana, el cual minimizó rápidamente con su mouse en cuanto el Dr. Colosso le preguntó qué era lo que tramaba, olvidando que el ex-villano estaba a metros de distancia dentro de la jaula, junto a su nuevo e idéntico amigo. Aunque muy en el fondo sabía que minimizó la ventana porque el modelo de Phoebe apareció exactamente igual al conejo antes de escanear su capa, es decir, sin ropa.

"¿Vas a decirme a quién vas a clonar?" Preguntó el Dr. Colosso, pues había estado pensativo desde que Max salió de la guarida.  
"Claro, voy a clonar a Phoebe. Por eso traje esta chaqueta" Le respondió Max, mostrándole la prenda.  
"¿Por qué a ella?" Preguntó el curioso conejo.  
"Bueno, la verdad fue su idea, prácticamente me dijo que quería clonarse, además seguro se va a enojar cuando lo sepa." Afirmó Max con una sonrisa burlona.  
"¡Sí! Y eso no me lo pierdo." Dijo el Dr. Colosso.  
"Tampoco yo." Agregó su clon.  
"¿Oye y cómo se llevan tú y tu doble?" Preguntó Max, ansioso por saber los resultados de su trabajo.  
"Bueno tuvimos una conversación de villanos muy productiva. Al parecer tiene toda mi memoria, aunque por el momento deberíamos evitarle golpes o podría volverse tonto, fuera de eso creo que es un clon perfecto, bueno al menos no he notado nada raro, excepto que su pelaje parece más sedoso que el mío." Dijo el conejito celosamente.  
"Si bueno... ahora empecemos." Dijo el decidido joven mientras se ponía de pié para preparar el lugar en el que clonaría a su hermana.

Pensó hacerlo sobre la misma mesa pero era algo pequeña para una persona, por lo que empezó a trasladar todo hasta su cama, y así fue colocando cuidadosamente ambas partes de la máquina en cada orilla de la cama, todo estaba listo para iniciar con la clonación. Luego procedió a ver su computadora. Configuró cada detalle con mucho cuidado, tratando de prestarle poca atención a la ventana en que aparecía el modelo de su hermana, y que forzosamente tenía que ver para ajustar los aspectos de su ADN, pero muy en el fondo, no pudo evitar ver su imagen varias veces.

Max estaba tan distraído que había olvidado completamente lo de la ropa, y si ya le resultaba incómodo tener que ver a Phoebe de esa forma en el monitor de su computadora, no quería ni imaginarse el efecto que tendría en él si la viera así sobre su cama. Así que buscó un consejo del Dr. Colosso.

"Colosso no pude conseguir fragmentos de su ropa ¿qué hago?" Le preguntó Max algo preocupado.  
"¿Y cómo le hiciste para conseguir su cabello?" Preguntó curioso.  
"Me metí a su cuarto y lo tomé de su cepillo" Respondió el chico tratando de explicarse.  
"¿Fuiste a su cuarto y no tomaste más ropa que esa chaqueta?" Preguntó un incrédulo Dr. Colosso.  
"¿Qué esperabas? ¿Que tomara su ropa interior? ¿Qué tal si alguien me veía con eso en las manos?" Respondió nerviosamente.  
"Eso hubiera sido muy divertido, pero me lo hubiera perdido. Jejeje" Dijo el clon de su amigo riéndose y haciendo que el Colosso real casi no pudiera aguantarse la risa.  
"¡Colosso!" Dijo un frustrado Max tratando de obtener una respuesta rápidamente.  
"Bueno ya, en ese caso, una fotografía tal vez pueda funcionar." Respondió más seriamente el conejo.

Max sacó su MePhone y buscó la foto que le tomó a su hermana horas atrás, aquella en la que lucía tan preocupada por sus infinitas tareas, y al verla detenidamente Max no pudo evitar pensar, _"Que linda..."_ aunque al escucharse a sí mismo en su mente, no pareció haber sonado como una burla, ¿de verdad su hermana le parecía linda? De pronto su mente viajó a unas semanas atrás, cuando fue al baile de la escuela y la vio con un vestido morado, pensó algo así, se veía muy linda entonces. Pero esa noche trató de ignorar esos extraños pensamientos suyos y ayudarla con su cita.

Esta vez tuvo que hacer lo mismo, salir de golpe de sus pensamientos y ponerse a pasar la fotografía a su computadora para procesarla con su programa de clonación, usando el bluetooth de su celular. Max tuvo que reprogramar cierta parte de su software, así que empezó a teclear sus códigos muy rápido, quería terminar la reprogramación tan rápido como pudiera. Una ves que tenía todo listo, cargó la información de la foto, y usó los nuevos modelos 3D para crear la ropa para el clon de su hermana; una blusa azul, unos leggings azules, un par de zapatos grises, etc. Y entonces, arrastró esa ropa virtual al modelo de su gemela, porque se sentía algo avergonzado, cada vez que tenía que ver a su hermana en la pantalla, sin ningún tipo de ropa.

* * *

Próximamente el capítulo 2.


	2. Capítulo 2: Conociendo a Phoebe

**Nota:** _Esta es la segunda y última parte de la historia. Comenten si les gustó._

* * *

Max vio como en la imagen aparecía la blusa azul, los leggings azules y los zapatos grises, igualando perfectamente la ropa con la que vio a su hermana horas antes. Ya más tranquilo, Max continuó haciendo los últimos ajustes, y al ver que todo estaba bien, oprimió el botón de "Enter", con lo que aparecieron los rayos láser en la máquina, indicando que el proceso de clonación había iniciado. Ellos sabían que esta vez todo el proceso tardaría considerablemente mucho más tiempo que con la prueba anterior, así que ambos conejos se aburrieron a los pocos minutos de que inicio el proceso, y se quedaron dentro de la jaula para dormirse poco tiempo después, en lo que la máquina terminaba. Pero Max no tenía intenciones de dormir, él estaba cuidando todo desde el monitor de su computadora, cuidaba cada detalle como si fuera lo más importante del mundo. No quería admitirlo pero lo era para él. Después de unos 20 minutos volteó hacia su cama y vio como esos rayos láser estaban formndo el cuello de Phoebe, así que Max se levantó de su silla, curioso de cómo luciría el clon de la joven. Se acercó a la cama con mucho cuidado de no mover ningún cable de su aparato, y se quedó ahí parado viendo fijamente ese hermoso rostro que era idéntico al de su hermana gemela.

Aún era pronto para que viera sus ojos, pues por lo que sabía, los clones no despiertan hasta momentos después de que el proceso terminaba, pero después de haber pasado tanto tiempo viéndola de cerca, no alcanzaba a notar ninguna diferencia comparada con la Phoebe real. Cada rasgo facial suyo lucía idéntico, su cabello, sus cejas, sus mejillas, sus labios... _"esos labios..."_ pensó Max, haciendo lo posible por apartar la vista de ellos pero no fue capaz de hacerlo.

Y así pasó cerca de una hora, la máquina aún estaba trabajando en formar las piernas de la chica, y el adolescente había estado cerca de ella todo el tiempo, cuidando que todo saliera bien, incluso instaló en su computadora un sistema de emergencia para en caso de que se fuera la luz, pudiera encenderse un generador para que siguiera funcionando la máquina. No quería arriesgar a su "hermana". Pese a que era una copia exacta, no podía negar que había seguido cada detalle de ella conforme avanzaban los rayos de la máquina. La vía como tratando de hallar algo distinto ¿o era por otra razón? Hacía tiempo que no veía a Phoebe tan de cerca, y era raro para él. Casi se sentía culpable por no ser capaz de quitarle la vista de encima, pero no podía evitarlo. Por alguna razón se sentía atraído por esos pequeños detalles en el cuerpo del clon.

En la sala, al fin Phoebe había terminado con las dos bandejas de brownies que debía hornear. Había tardado más de la cuenta pero ya estaban listos y solo le faltaba cortarlos. También había terminado con su tarea de cálculo pero aún tenía más tarea de otra materia, y es justo lo que estaba haciendo en la sala.

" _Muy bien entonces esta frase, quedaría así..._ " Pensaba una muy concentrada Phoebe, mientras hacía apuntes en su libreta, la cual tenía unas calcomanía de flores en la portada.  
"¿Phoebe dónde están tus hermanos?" Preguntó de pronto su mamá que venía entrando a la casa junto a Hank.  
"No sé mamá... creo que están en el patio." Respondió ella con dificultad dado, a su concentración.

A penas pasaron unos cuantos minutos cuando de pronto escuchó dos vocecitas detrás de ella, que la asustaron bastante, que hicieron que soltara su libreta en el piso.

"¿Phoebe nos ayudas?" Dijeron Nora y Billy, impacientes por practicar su número del show de talento.  
"Tal vez luego Nora, todavía tengo tarea. Yo les aviso cuando termine, lo prometo." Contestó la adolescente con una seria expresión.

Sus hermanos comprendieron la situación y subieron a su cuarto, tratarían de empezar ellos solos en lo que ella terminaba con su tarea. Phoebe debía continuar, así que levantó su libreta del piso y volvió a concentrarse en sus apuntes. Pero el encanto le duró poco tiempo, porque de repente alguien volvió a sacarla de sus pensamientos.

"¿Phoebe has visto la bolsa de papitas que compramos la semana pasada?" Le preguntó Hank desde la cocina, tratando de encontrar la bolsa en la alacena.  
"No papá. Busca sobre la mesa." Respondió ella tratando de volver rápidamente a lo que estaba.  
"¿Phoebe has visto mi celular?" Preguntó Barb mientras se acercaba a la sala.  
"No mamá. ¿Buscaste en tu habitación?" Respondió la adolescente sin levantar la vista de su libreta.  
"Ah olvídalo, lo tenía en mi bolsillo todo este rato." Contestó la distraída mamá. Haciendo que Phoebe cerrara los ojos con algo de molestia por estar expuesta a tantas distracciones.

Justo después de que su mamá salió de la sala, Phoebe esperó un rato porque casi estaba segura de que el siguiente en molestarla sería Max, por alguna razón las cosas siempre se arreglaban para que él llegara en el momento menos oportuno, pero no en esta ocasión. La joven heroína volteó a todos lados tratando de adelantarse a un posible susto bien planeado por su gemelo. Lo conocía tan bien. Sin embargo, Max jamás se apareció por ahí.

" _¿Dónde está?_ " Pensó la joven después de revisar nuevamente si estaba cerca de ahí, otra vez.

No era lo que imaginó, prácticamente estaba esperando escuchar su voz molestándola o gritándole desde atrás, pero su ausencia hizo que ella sintiera algo extraño. Tristeza y soledad, eran las únicas palabras que podían describir lo que sintió en ese momento, pero se negaba a aceptar que extrañaba las frecuentes bromas que su gemelo le hacía. Así que luego de volver a la realidad, decidió tomar sus cosas y terminar su tarea en su cuarto. Al menos ahí podría tener más privacidad y no se distraería tanto con sus hermanitos o sus papás, o... _¿Max?_ Ella estaba caminando por las escaleras, pero cuando pensó su nombre, se detuvo ahí. ¿Acaso estaba esperarlo? _¿Dónde está?_ pensó bajando la mirada mientras comenzaba a subir a su cuarto, bajó la mirada y finalmente continuó subiendo a su cuarto.

En la guarida, la máquina de clonación al fin había terminado de componer el cuerpo de la chica, y ahora un clon de Phoebe Thunderman yacía sobre la cama del Max. Tenía exactamente la misma ropa que la joven que abandonó en la sala. Hasta le asustaba la perfección que su máquina logró alcanzar, porque incluso pudo reproducirle el característico collar que tenía un pequeño trueno, y era idéntico al que ella había estado usando cada día desde que él mismo se lo regaló, por su cumpleaños número 9.

Max aún se encontraba mirándola fijamente mientras estaba ahí recostada. Todavía no despertaba pero seguramente no tardaría mucho tiempo en hacerlo. De pronto él sintió algo de nervios con todo esto, ¿cómo sería esta Phoebe? ¿Sería igual que su hermana o tendrá otro carácter? ¿Tendrá la misma sonrisa de Phoebe? ¿O esos ojos café oscuro que solían ponerlo nervioso cuando lo miraba desesperada? Estas preguntas volaban por su cabeza mientras permanecía ahí, con sus ojos encima de ella. Se veía tan tranquila, en un profundo sueño, y pudo ver como se movía ligeramente cada vez que respiraba, y se encontró nuevamente, mirando cada detalle de su rostro, ese bello rostro que tan pocas veces había visto tan cerca de él.

Era como si al estar muy cerca de ella hubiera una extraña fuerza que lo atraía a ella de alguna manera. Max no sabía lo que eso significaba, pero empezó a sentirse preocupado cuando se preguntó la razón de no ser capaz de dejar de mirar a su gemela. Pero muy en el fondo, él se imaginaba cuál era esa razón. Pero inesperadamente, vio como sus ojos comenzaban a abrirse lentamente.

Lo siguiente que supo, fue que el clon de su hermana empezó a sentarse sobre la cama, y poco a poco se puso a ver lentamente a su alrededor. En un momento determinado se puso a ver a Max, estaba muy pensativa y un poco confundida, pero le sonrió por unos segundos que se sintieron como hroas para él. Hacía tiempo que no veía una sonrisa así en el rostro de Phoebe, trató de hacer memoria pero la última vez que la vio, fue hace varios años, cuando eran niños y su papá les construyó una casita del árbol, en su viejo patio de Metroburgo. En ese entonces, y ellos se vieron uno al otro llenos de felicidad, y listos para compartir su casita y jugar por horas y horas. Repentinamente, Max sintió como si su corazón latiera más rápido de lo normal, porque esa enorme sonrisa estaba llevándose toda su atención y esos hermosos ojos no dejaban de mirar los suyos. Él sabía la verdadera razón delpor qué de sus fuertes latidos, pero le daba miedo pensar en eso. Entonces la chica finalmente habló:

"¿Max...? ¿Qué hago en tu cuarto? No recuerdo haber venido aquí, ¿qué es todo esto? ¿Y por qué estoy en tu cama?" Preguntó la chica claramente confundida.  
"Vaya, cuantas preguntas. Bueno... emm... esto te va a sonar un poco raro pero... en realidad tú estás en el piso de arriba." Le respondió el joven tratando de sonar lo más calmado posible, no quería hacerla sentir mal.  
"¿Qué? ¿Arriba? no te entiendo." El clon de la heroína seguía pensativa sin entender lo que pasaba a su alrededor.  
"Si mira... hace rato en la sala me dijiste que querías clonarte y pues..." Le confesó Max súbitamente.  
"¿Yo dije eso? No puede ser. ¡Estás loco Max!" Lo interrumpió, molestándose un poco, pero no tanto como él imaginó. "¿Entonces mi clon está arriba?" Preguntó ella sin entender completamente lo que él le explicó.  
"No... emm... más bien, ella es la Phoebe... real." Dijo Max, tratando de que no sonara tan cruda la última palabra. "¿Recuerdas lo que pasó hace rato? Cuando me dijiste que querías clonarte." Le preguntó tratando de averiguar más sobre su creación, aunque le costaba trabajo pensar en ella como una 'creación' y no como su hermana.  
"No, no me acuerdo de eso." Respondió ella luego de pensarlo profundamente.

Al final, Max comprendió que tal vez ella no recordaba lo que hablaron porque el cabello del que obtuvo su ADN debió haber sido hace varios días. Solo era una teoría, pero eso explicaría la extrañez que experimentó al descubrirse en su habitación al despertar, y también, el hecho de no recordar su última conversación. Max permaneció ahí mientras ella seguía sentada sobre su cama. Él sabía que la chica que tenía frente a él podía molestarse con él igual que la Phoebe real, pero no era la misma persona. Aún así, él ya sentía que la conocía, y por más que se enojara con él, sabía que terminaría perdonándolo, igual que su hermana lo hacía. Y esta vez no fue sucedió lo mismo, porque la joven pareció comprender toda la situación.

"Bueno, la cosa es que la Phoebe de allá arriba tiene muchas cosas qué hacer y a lo mejor podrías ayudarle." Le explicó con cuidado, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.  
"Si entiendo Max, tu locura ya está hecha así que, ni modo." Contestó ella, viéndose más calmada.

Al escucharla, Max se quedó viéndola sin decir una sola palabra, normalmente cuando hacía experimentos complicados como este, él no perdía el tiempo y solía documentar cada detalle grabando una bitácora con ayuda de su celular, pero esta vez algo lo detenía, y era la distracción que Phoebe estaba causando en él. Había algo en ella que lo hacía sentirse atraído, lo cual lo desconcentraba mucho. Sentía algo que diferente en comparación con su verdadera hermana.

"¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?" Preguntó el clon de Phoebe sonriendo un poco al notar como Max no podía dejar de mirarla.  
"No es que... me quedé pensando... wow te ves idéntica a... a ella... a ti, es que... " Dijo Max tratando de cambiar de tema, balbuceando una explicación que no podía darle, no mientras esos ojos cafés siguieran mirándolo fijamente, y esa bella sonrisa se dibujara tan perfectamente en su rostro.

De hecho, pensar la palabra 'bella' junto con 'sonrisa' hizo que se sintiera más nervioso que antes. Pero de alguna forma, logró enfocar su mente y trató de controlar la situación, así que tomó su MePhone de su escritorio e inició la grabadora de audio oprimiendo el botón de "Rec" en la pantalla.

"Bueno... emm... tengo unas preguntas para ti." Le dijo él, tratando de mantener su vista en ella.  
"Me tratas como rata de laboratorio pero bueno, adelante." Respondió ella un poco confundida, pero le dio una sincera sonrisa.  
"¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas antes de despertar aquí?" Le preguntó, esperando confirmar su teoría de la memoria del ADN.  
"Estaba en mi cuarto, hablando por teléfono con Cherry." Respondió la chica pensando en ese momento, que para ella se sentía como si hubiera sido hace minutos.  
"¿De dónde sacaste ese collar?" La cuestionó como tratando de averiguar qué tanto recordaba ella.  
"Ah, tu me lo regalaste, cuando cumplimos 9 años." Le contestó ella. _"...y eras tan lindo entonces..."_ pensó mientras bajaba la mirada y borraba su sonrisa.  
"¿Qué es lo que más nos asusta?" La preguntó nuevamente tratando de buscar todos los recuerdos que él estaba tratado de olvidar, sin éxito.  
"Ese aterrador juego de Thunderman." Le respondió teniendo presente recuerdos de esos días, en los que solía pasar más tiempo con su gemelo, y pronto, un repentino recuerdo de un cálido abrazo vino a su mente.

Las últimas respuestas de Phoebe hicieron que Max recordara aquellos días en que ambos jugaban todo el día. Pero eran recuerdos que prefería guardar solo para él. Y luego de su última respuesta, Max terminó la grabación y puso su teléfono sobre el escritorio. Entonces ella le preguntó:

"¿Y... qué es lo que tengo que hacer?" Preguntó la chica muy entusiasmada.  
"Emm... no sé, Phoebe me contó... es decir... tú me contaste sobre tu lista pero ya no me acuerdo." Contestó él pero de la nada, le dijo: "Ven, déjame ayudarte."

Y sin saber por qué, Max le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a levantarse de su cama, entonces la chica le acercó su mano, y cuando ambos se estrecharon, sintieron algo desconocido corriendo por sus cuerpos. Entonces Max la ayudó a levantarse lentamente, pero él no se movió de donde estaba, por lo que pronto quedaron muy cerca uno del otro. Estaban a pocos centímetros, que casi podían notar rasgos faciales que nunca antes habían visto. En ese momento, Max pudo ver muy de cerca los ojos del clon de su hermana, y pudo ver algo extraño en ellos, era como si tuvieran un brillo especial que nunca antes había viso en los ojos de su hermana, y esto lo dejó sin palabras, no podía parpadear. Quería ver esos ojos tanto como pudiera, no quería perderse de nada.

Phoebe por su parte, se quedó ahí frente a su hermano sin saber qué hacer o decir. Simplemente las palabras no le salían, y eso era extraño en ella. Se sentía igual o más nerviosa que él y no lograba entender porque se sentía así. Pero sorpresivamente tampoco le importaba, porque de alguna manera, el estar tan cerca de él no la molestaba tanto como ella recordaba. Era como si de pronto todo lo relacionado con su hermano ya no le pareciera irritante. Todas esas clásicas discusiones y peleas que tenían casi todos los días, no parecían tan malas, no si ella sabía que a veces ella las iniciaba, solo para ignorar esos fuertes latidos que constantemente tenía cuando lo veía a él. Y esos breves segundos que permanecieron cara a cara, le parecieron horas. No le importó cuando Max empezó a acercarse hacia ella, pero sí sintió algo en su pecho, y eso hizo que se sonrojara un poco, luego se encontró a sí misma cerrando lentamente los ojos, dajando de pensar.

 _"Sólo es un clon... sólo es un clon..."_ seguía repitiéndose Max en su mente, tratando olvidar lo hermosa que se veía su hermana en ese momento, su largo cabello ondulado, sus labios atractivos, sus ojos brillantes... para él era muy difícil concentrarse estando frente a Pahoebe, y sin pensar claramente, también cerró sus ojos muy despacio, casi al mismo tiempo que ella. Poco a poco la distancia entre ambos iba acortándose cada vez más, los gemelos tenían sus ojos cerrados y estaban a centímetros uno del otro. Sus labios estaban tan cerca, casi podían tocarse, pero de súbito, fueron interrumpidos por una voz familiar.

"¡Wow parece que si funcionó...!" Exclamó un sorprendido el Dr. Colosso.  
"¡Sí! Es igual a Phoebe. Apuesto a que podría estar frente a Barb y ella ni lo sabría." Agregó el clon del conejo.

Los gemelos se separaron uno del otro tan rápido como pudieron, tratando de disimular para verse lo más normal que pudieran frente al dúo de conejos. Y de alguna forma pareció funcionar porque ninguno de los conejos hizo un solo comentario acerca del incómodo momento que habían experimentado apenas unos segundos atrás. Posiblemente acababan de despertarse como para notarlo. Sin embargo, el estar lejos uno del otro, no evitó que los latidos de los gemelos siguieran sonando tan rápido como antes.

"Entonces... ¿dices que la otra Phoebe está arriba?" Preguntó la chica bajando la mirada nerviosamente, y cambiando de tema.  
"Si... Voy a... Voy a enviarle un mensaje para... para que baje a conocerte... o conocerse... como sea." Le dijo tratando de alejar esos raros pensamientos, que amenazaban con volver cada vez que veía al clon de su hermana directamente a los ojos.

Pero antes de mandarla llamar, Max trató de explicarle a la chica que tal vez Phoebe reaccionaría igual que como reaccionó ella minutos atrás, y que tal vez lo mejor sería que primero le explicara él la situación, y luego ella podría ayudarle con sus cosas. Él sabía que ella era un clon perfecto de su hermana, así que seguro le encantaría ayudar a los demás como ella. Ya fuera un clon o no, así era Phoebe Thunderman.

"En un minuto le hablo, mientras tanto ten, ponte esta chaqueta." Le dijo pasándole la prenda que sacó del cuarto de su hermana. "Y creo hay que esconderte, al menos hasta que llegue, usa esto." Entonces tomó una manta azul que tenía puesta sobre una silla y se la dio. "Cuando le hable cúbrete con ella." Le dijo antes de volver a su escritorio para tomar su teléfono.

Phoebe puso la manta sobre el escritorio de Max, y con la chaqueta en sus manos, procedió a verla con cuidado y se dio cuenta de que era su favorita. _"¿Cómo lo supo?"_ pensó mientras la veía con cuidado, con una involuntaria sonrisa. Después descubrió que había una diadema azul entre entre la chamarra, que a veces le gustaba usar en días soleados, así que la sacó de ahí.

Max le dijo que quería cubrirla con una manta para ocultarla de la Phoebe real, hasta que ella bajara a su guarida y la viera por sí misma, o al menos eso era lo que seguía repitiéndose en su cabeza, porque en realidad quiso cubrirla con la manta porque quería evitar distraerse nuevamente con esos hermosos ojos cafés. Temía que si los veía fijamente otra vez, podría hacer algo que no quería ni imaginar. Ella aceptó el plan de su hermano y empezó a ponerse la chaqueta rosa de Phoebe, además de la diadema. Luego se quedó de pie en ese lugar mientras veía como Max tomaba su celular para enviarle el mensaje a su hermana.

Ella se quedó mirándolo fijamente por unos momentos, no entendía por qué no podía dejar de mirarlo, había algo en él que la hacía sentir como si estuviera llamándola. Era como si hubiera una especie de química entre ella y el joven villano. ¿Era atracción lo que había entre ellos? Esa idea pasó por la mente de Phoebe, pero su corazón dio un vuelco después de pensarlo. Se puso nerviosa.

Mientras Max escribía el mensaje con su MePhone, se dio cuenta de que el clon de su hermana estaba mirándolo, y cuando él la miró directo a los ojos se sintió nervioso también. Compartieron algunas miradas por un momento, y después ella trató de disimular, dirigiéndose a la jaula del Dr. Colosso.

"Creo que sería bueno si antes le muestras cómo clonaste al Dr. Colosso." Sugirió la adolescente.  
"Emm... sí, creo que es buena idea, ¿podrías cubrir la jaula con la otra manta?" Le pidió Max amablemente.  
"Claro." Le respondió. Y justo después, estaba cubriendo la jaula con los dos conejitos adentro.

Los gemelos parecían llevarse bien, mejor que nunca de hecho, y era raro. Normalmente pelearían sin parar pero extrañamente ellos se trataban muy bien. La chica se dio la vuelta y caminó por la habitación de Max, pronto tomó la manta azul del escritorio. Luego escuchó al muchacho hablar :

"Ojalá que tu 'doble' no se enoje mucho." Le dijo a la adolescente, tratando de no sonar preocupado.  
"Bueno creo que..." Trató de responder la clon de Phoebe.  
"Descuida Max, si se pone loca aquí tengo mi sartén. Yo la calmaré " La interrumpió el malvado conejito.  
" Si, déjenme a una, yo me encargo." Dijo clon del conejo.

Phoebe solo sonrió ante las palabras del Dr. Colosso, ella lo conocía bien pero sabía que probablemente no podría sostener un sartén, dado a que carecía de pulgares oponibles.

 _"Phoebe ven a mi guarida, tengo algo importante que mostrarte. ¡Apúrate bobi, es importante!"_ Finalmente Max envió el mensaje para presentar a su hermana con... su clon.

"Ya le envié el mensaje y conociéndola, no creo que tarde en llegar, deberías cubrirte antes de que venga." Le dijo Max a la chica, que hasta ahora se había quedado en el mismo lugar, justo frente a esa formación rocosa que el joven villano tenía dentro de su guarida. Ella tenía la manta en sus manos.

Desde ese lugar, continuó viéndolo fugazmente, cada vez que lo hacía él evitaba su mirada, y cuando él hacía lo mismo, era turno de ella para evitar sus ojos. Descubrieron un juego en el que nunca habían participado antes, y les gustaba.

Anteriormente, Max se llevó su tiempo en escribir un simple mensaje de texto, pero no fue solo coincidencia, porque mientras buscaba el número de Phoebe, él abrió la foto que le tomó en la sala, y prácticamente perdió la noción del tiempo mientras veía la foto de la chica. La foto no tenía el mismo efecto que la chica provocaba en él. Pero fue hasta que sintió las miradas de ella, cuando se dio cuenta de que ya estaba cubriéndose con la manta, y rápidamente cerró la foto y trató de decirle algo:

"Eh, Phoebe..." Agregó el nervioso chico.  
"¿Si Max...?" Se apresuró a contestar Phoebe, con una repentina sonrisa y abriendo más sus ojos.

De repente, se formó un silencio incómodo ahí, ninguno podía quitar la vista de los ojos del otro. Los gemelos continuaron viéndose, como tratando de decirse algo que no se atrevían a decirse, incluso aunque estuvieran a un par de metros de distancia, aún así se sentían nerviosos con la presencia del otro. Sus ojos ocultaban algo que ambos morían por decir.

"No olvides sonreír cuando te vea." Dijo Max casi sin poder terminar lo que decía.

Pero Phoebe no esperó a que su doble viniera, porque le dio a Max una enorme y hermosa sonrisa, y no dejó de hacerlo hasta después de cubrirse completamente con la manta. Después de eso, ella se agachó para no llamar la atención de la adolescente cuando bajara a la guarida. Max se siguió mirando hacia donde se encontraba ella bajo la manta, sin saber que debajo de ella, se encontraba una chica que no paraba de pensar en él, aunque no pudiera verlo con sus propios ojos. Entonces, Max apartó su vista de ella tratando de pensar en cualquier otra cosa, y fue hasta su escritorio mientras buscaba algo con qué distraerse, en lo que su hermana real llegaba.

Y entre todas las cosas que tenía ahí, se puso a ver un globo terráqueo de color negro con gris que tenía sobre su escritorio, y así estuvo por unos minutos. Giraba lentamente esa pieza decorativa mientras observaba la forma que tenían los distintos continentes, y de pronto escuchó unos firmes pasos acercándose. Era su hermana gemela, la real, pero con sus ojos en el globo, a penas podía ver lo pasaba a su alrededor.

Cuando ella apareció en el marco de su puerta, su corazón pareció dar un repentino vuelco, pero ahora, sin esos brillantes ojos distrayéndolo, pudo fingir que no la había visto. Incluso sin levantar su mirada, él sabía que ella tenía la misma expresión en su rostro, la misma expresión que tenía en la foto, la misma foto que supuestamente tomó para burlarse de ella. Pero cada vez que la veía, algo dentro de él le impedía burlarse de su hermana.

Phoebe bajó las escaleras muy rápido, mientras decía desesperadamente:

"Oh my god Max! What's so important?! Perdón, estaba haciendo mi tarea de inglés. Estoy ocupada ¿qué quieres?"

* * *

 **Nota:** Y eso eso todo, me gusta pensar que la historia puede encajar bien con las siguientes escenas del episodio, pero me gustaría si pudieran dejar algún comentario de cualquiera de los dos capítulos. Gracias por leer.


End file.
